Here she goes again
by mbmjr07
Summary: As Addie's friendship with her new roomie expands she finds herself in a world she thought she had left. Only she doesn't know just how bad the world of Billy Darley can get. Can she handle it herself or will reinforcements have to come 2 the her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

"Please…with sugar and cherries and chocolate and whatever the hell else you want. Please." Yup there went my straight face. Of course Mel's flair for the dramatics always did two things brought a smile to my face and made me give in to whatever the hell she wanted, to a certain extent. She still hadn't gotten me to do drugs with her.

"Fine, I will drive you. But we are stopping at McDonalds, before we get there this time and you are buying me whatever I want." I said pointing my finger at her as I began putting my shoes on.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." She jumped with a squeal and kissed me on the cheek and went to get her shoes, jacket and purse. I just shook my head and laughed, as I finished with my shoes, grabbed my keys and went to kitchen to get two bottles of water. After about the third time of driving Mel out to meet with her dealers I realized we didn't just pick them up and leave, no we stayed and talked and hung out till they were done and then we usually went to their place so Mel had someone to get high with. Both her and her dealers always tried to get me to take "just a line, one little line", but I have yet to give in.

We got into my lovely old Passport, and immediately started jamming to whatever Mel thought was a good song off my iPod. She finally turned the music down when we reached the McDonalds.

"Who is out there tonight?" I asked as I scanned the late night menu.

"Ummm….hold on." She quickly pulled out her phone and texted one of the guys. "Ok, Spink, Joe, and Heco."

"Shit guess that means if we am gonna be nice to Spink and Joe, we have to get Heco something to huh?" Mel just laughed.

We ordered two Big Mac meals, three of their new Angus burger meals, and an extra large order of fries. Once we got our order we drove out to this little spot under the highway bridge. It was a scary part of Boston, and I am smart enough to know not to go there, but then Mel became my roommate and well I ended up becoming friendly with the most notorious gang in Boston. So what was extremely dangerous before was now just mildly dangerous now. I think we had met everyone of the gang except two. These were the infamous two, the leader Billy and his right hand man Bodie. I had seen both of them, they always came by to pick up the money but like always I drifted into the background for the short time that they were at the house.

I remember the first time Mel took me on a drug run with her, I don't think I have ever been so fucking scared in my life. But for some reason I am a good friend who supports very bad habits. See Mel doesn't have a car, and well the bus just doesn't make drug runs. So six months ago, after only knowing me for four, she asked me for a favor and me being me I said yes.

**Six Months Ago:**

"**God damn it Mel, will you sit fucking still for once. I need to get this shit done." I ranted as tried as hard as possible to concentrate on my five page lit paper that was due in two days and was only a quarter of the way done.**

"**Sorry." She meekly apologized for the umpteenth time that night. **

**Ten minutes later I was yelling at her again. "Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck will it take for you to calm the fuck down?" I snarled getting frustrated, both because my paper was making no sense and I had had writers block for the past two hours and because Mel kept getting up and rummaging through all the kitchen cabinets but not doing anything, just opening and closing the doors. When she finally sat down across from me on our kitchen table, folded her hands and smiled what I guess she thought was an innocent smile, I knew this was not gonna be good.**

"**Addie how long have we known each other." She calmly asked.**

"**Four months since they housing department roomed us together. Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow. **

"**Ok, so we weren't friends before but I would like to think we are now right? And I mean friends don't just judge friends right?" She asked.**

"**Mel, get to the fucking point please. What do you want?" I asked with a frustrated sigh.**

"**Canyoudrivemetogetsomecokeplease." She quickly let it out as she looked at the table, and then slowly raised her head to me.**

"**Will it get you to calm the fuck down?" She simply just nodded.**

"**Fine."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, let me grab my keys. How long is this gonna take?" I asked getting up and heading to my room.**

"**Umm…Addie you know when I say coke I'm not talking about the drink, right?" She asked from where she sat.**

"**Yes I know you meant the drug. And honestly I don't care what you do, but here are my requests for me saying ok to this." She simply nodded and looked at me. "There will be NO and I mean never ever any drugs in this apartment, or my car. EVER. And I will not take you more than once every other week, because I will not have you spending our rent and food money on drugs ok?" **

**She jumped from her chair with a squeal and ran over and hugged me. "Oh my god you are the best." **

"**I take it that means you agree right?" I asked with a laugh.**

"**Yes, I mean I understand both of them, and I should have figured you would come at this with a good clear idea. And since you don't want to have the drugs here that just means we are gonna have to do them at Joe's place which means hanging out with dealers for a little while. You might want to bring you paper." I just sighed and packed my stuff into my book bag.**

**Twenty minutes later we were pulling up to the same spot we were headed to now. Mel sat in the passenger seat and gave me directions. When we pulled up and I saw the looks of the guys, I knew the fear in my voice showed when I asked. "You do know these guys right?" **

"**Yeah I use to date Joe's brother." Know you see at that time there were two MAJOR miscommunications in that sentence. One, I thought she meant date as in boyfriend girlfriend dating, no she meant she got high and would sleep with Joe's brother on random occasions. And two, she failed to mention that Joe's brother and Joe for that matter were Darley's and therefore the most notorious gang in all of Boston. **

**When we pulled up, there were three guys all heavily tattooed, and had a look about them that said get the fuck away. Mel had me park beside the car that was there. I could tell this was not the usual because all three guys watched my car and hand their hands near their belts, or their back, ready to what I had guessed, pull out a gun and shoot us on the spot. I saw all their expressions change though when Mel jumped out of the car and headed over to where the three guys stood.**

**I got out of the car and only went as far as my back bumper, which I used as a seat; as I crossed my arms against my chest and watched the four interact from a distance. **

"**Thought you said you couldn't get out here anymore?" A one in the red leather jacket asked as he wrapped his arm around Mel's shoulder.**

"**Well unlike my last bitch of a roomie, Addie is fucking awesome and we came to a deal." After she finished she obviously realized I was not right beside her and began looking for me. When her eyes finally landed on me she let out a laugh, grabbed another one of the guy's hands and dragged both guys over to me. I instinctively stood up.**

"**Addie this is Joe and this is Baggy." I nodded my hellos, but said nothing more. "Guys this is Addie my new roomie, well sorta new, you guys haven't met her before she is four months old and we have known each other but she doesn't know you so she is--." **

"**Mel they get it." I interrupted her rant, with a sigh, smile and a shake of my head.**

"**She been like this all night?" The guy that was named Baggy asked.**

"**Yup, why the hell do you think I am out here? I got a paper due in two days and I can't get shit done with her bouncing off the damn walls." I explained. Mel just unwrapped herself from the guys and came and wrapped her arms around me.**

"**Aww come on you know you love me!" She said giving me puppy eyes.**

"**Uh huh, right." I replied to her then looked back at Joe. "You mind keeping her away, while I write my paper?" I asked.**

"**Sure you just dropping her off?"**

"**Nah I was gonna stick around, I brought my stuff with me I was gonna let the tailgate down and do it here." I replied. "I mean if that is alright?"**

**Joe and Baggy shared a look. "He coming by tonight?" Baggy shook his head no. "Then yeah you're good. We will keep her occupied." Joe said waggling his eyebrows, as he grabbed Mel and pulled her away. Mel just laughed and smacked him as she walked away with them, throwing me a smile over the shoulder.**

**I got all my stuff out and got situated in the back, and finally got to work. It was the perfect place to work. My car gave me light, and it was quiet, but not. The four gave me just enough noise to let me know I was not alone and yet were quiet enough for me to concentrate. I was done with my paper in forty minutes. When I looked at the time on my computer it was just a little past eleven. I realized I had brought my other books as well and just continued working. I got through all my chemistry and ethics homework that wasn't actually due till next and was finishing up my sociology homework when Mel, Joe and the guy I had yet to meet walked over.**

"**You still writin' that paper?" Joe asked.**

"**Nope I finished that," I looked down at the clock it was now one thirty in the morning. "Holy shit, two and a half hours ago. I was doing some homework ahead of time, so I don't have to worry about it later."**

**Joe just nodded his head and gave Mel a look. "Yes, I am a nerd and I am damn proud of it. You got a problem with it take it up with my 3.5 GPA." I snapped back with a smile on my face. Joe just smiled and laughed.**

"**Oh right, Addie this is Spink, Spink this is Mel."**

"**Hi." I replied, he simply nodded his head. "So what are you guys up to now?"**

"**Well the boys are done and we are gonna head over to Spink's house to finish out the night. That way I can obey our little agreement." I nodded my head and started backing up all my things, which meant I just threw them into the backseat.**

"**Right lets go then." I answered closing the tailgate.**

"**Umm…well Baggy hasn't finished and that is his car so you mind driving all of us?" Mel asked with her puppy eyes. I looked at the guys. **

"**You guys still have the drugs on you?" **

"**Nope we are done with ours, Baggy the only one that got shit left." Joe replied.**

"**Alright then fine, but umm I thought you were going back to do them so how do you have none on you? And I don't want any guns either." I asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Because it's at the house, smartass. And we can leave the guns with Baggy." Joe replied.**

"**Ok get in." We all piled into my car, with Spink in the front so he could give me directions. About a mile after we left the underpass, blue lights were flashing in my rearview. **

"**You have to fucking be kidding me." I cried out. I pulled over and patiently waited until the cop came up to my window, for the first time ever there was someone at the passenger window to.**

**I rolled the window down. "Morning officer? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.**

"**Please turn off the car and put the keys on the dashboard." I did as he requested and then turned back to him. The cop put his flashlight on Spink in the passenger seat.**

"**What do we have here?" He asked with a slight happy tone, as his flashlight continued to the backseat showing Joe and Mel. "I need you all to step out of the car and stand in front of it, please." We all did as we were told and watched as the cop from the passenger side of the car went back to their car and brought out a dog.**

"**Ummm…I'm sorry, but what reason have you to search the vehicle we have done nothing wrong. Unless there is some traffic violation that I made that I am unaware of at the moment." I asked.**

"**Well our reason is that you standing with Joe Darley and one of Darley's lackeys and you just pulled out of an area where it is known they sell drugs. That reason enough for you?" I nodded my head and took a step back, and away from the other three, shooting Mel a glare.**

"**Any weapons or drug paraphenial you want to cough up before we search?" The other cop asked.**

**He looked straight at Joe and Spink, both shook their heads no. Everyone's eyes turned to me in surprise when I spoke up. "There is a gun under the passenger seat and a knife on the side panel of the driver's side door, as is the clip for the gun. The registration for the gun and permit for carrying concealed is in the glove box." Both cops just looked at me with surprise. "What? I am a girl who lives in a dangerous city; I know how to protect myself." I said with an annoyed tone. The cop with the dog just laughed and began his search. They checked my registration and made sure my gun wasn't loaded, as are the terms of the concealment permit. When they found nothing in the car, the brought the dog over to us.**

"**I need you guys to stand in a line and be still." We did as told, and there were no drugs or weapons found of any of us when the dog passed both Joe and Spink without hesitation I almost cried to know that they had told the truth and had nothing on them. Who knew you could take the word of a gang member. **

**The cop with the dog, looked over at the other and shook his head. "Well, aren't we lucky tonight. Catch ya later Darley." And with that they left. **

"**Fucking Dodson." "Asshole." Both Joe and Mel called out. I just shook my head and headed back to the car. When we were all loaded up and ready to go, Mel finally spoke again. "We can just drop them off and go home if you want to." **

"**It's fine." I turned in my seat and looked her in the eye. "But next time, give me all the details instead of just some, for instance when you say were meeting your friend, you might want to mention his LAST NAME, so that when the cops pull us over and my car is searched I can not freak the fuck out as to why."**

"**Ok, sorry."**

"**Its over don't worry about it. And I don't mind going to Spink's." I replied as I turned back in my seat. **

"**So wait you don't care who we are?" Joe asked, using my seat to pull himself up.**

"**Should I?" I asked locking eyes with him in the rearview mirror. He just laughed and shook his head.**

**When we got to Spink's, who happened to live in the same apartment complex as the rest of the gang, the three of them traded off doing lines and tried to get me to join them, but I stuck with my rum and coke that Spink had made me. I ended up falling asleep with my legs across Spink's lap on the couch. And didn't wake up until my phone alarm went off at ten am. When I woke up, Spink was still in lounged out on the other side of the couch with my feet still in his lap, and I could see Joe in on Spink's bed through the open door, but I didn't see or hear Mel anywhere. **

**I tried to carefully move my feet without waking him, but failed. "Morning." I replied. He just nodded his head with a grunt. "You know where Mel is?" "Ask Joe." And with that he turned over and went right back to sleep.**

**I walked into where Joe was sleeping and lightly pushed at his shoulder. It took a good couple of minutes to wake him up. "Wha ya want?" He sleepily asked. "Where is Mel?"**

"**I don't know is the money still on the table?" I shook my head no. "Then I'm guessing she is with Billy." I just nodded my head and continued to stare at him. "What?" **

"**Well I have class in an hour and I need to get back but I don't want to just leave her, can you call her or him?" Joe let out a laugh. **

"**Yeah you wake him and you askin for a death sentence." I just raised my eyebrows at him. "But we can go up and look and see if she is with him. That good?" I nodded and followed him out of the apartment. **

**We walked up three flights of stairs and went to the last door on the right, Joe pulled out a key and opened the door, before now he didn't care what sound he made, but now I wasn't sure I had ever heard someone be so quiet. We walked into the apartment, and took a slow look around, it was pretty much the same layout as Spink's but the main difference was this was a two bedroom apartment and Spink's was a single. I continued to scope out the apartment of the feared ganglord, and something caught my eyes. Surprisingly it wasn't the drugs, guns or money, that were all over the freaking place, but the bra that Mel had just bought two days ago when we went shopping at the mall. I remember it specifically because it was a fifty dollar bra and it had M's on the left breast. Which is the whole reason she got it of course.**

"**She is here. But how safe is it to get her?" And with that question, we heard a door opening and both our heads turned to hall. Mel walked out with her jeans on and was using her shirt to cover herself.**

"**I was looking for that." She said with a smirk as she grabbed it out of my hands. She went into what I guess was the bathroom and changed, and then came out again. **

"**Did ya fun sunshine?" Joe teased with an all knowing look. Mel swatted at him, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Joe, see you in what," She looked at me with a smile, "two weeks was the agreement right?" I nodded my head, waved goodbye to Joe and the two of us left.**

"**I am so freaking happy you came out when you did, cause even Joe was scared to go in and get you and I didn't want to just leave you there." I said as we headed down the stairs.**

"**Yeah I figured as much, but I remembered you had a class today so I set my alarm on my phone. I figured after last night I better not piss you off anymore." She replied.**

"**I wasn't pissed off I mean I actually got a lot done while I was waiting for you guys and after the whole cop debacle I actually had fun hanging with you three. But umm…what the hell did I miss cause the last thing I remember before falling asleep was you mellowed out in the chair." I laughed, as we reached the car.**

"**Well you fell asleep at like three, and then I got my second wind around three thirty. And then Billy came in to collect the earnings around six, and I just decided to go with him, cause, well he is fucking amazing in bed and I haven't had a good lay in a while. I was actually heading back downstairs when you two came in." She replied once we were both in the car and were heading back to campus.**

"**Did you sleep at all?" I questioned.**

"**Nope, I mean Billy can go for a while if you know what I mean, so we had probably finished about five minutes before you came in, so yea." She replied all smiley.**

"**Well I am glad I didn't walk in and hear that!" She smacked my arm. "Hey driving here. Jesus." **

Since that night we have been pulled over by the cops the next four times and after that they finally stopped, once I threatened to file harassment charges.

When we pulled up the guys were in the middle of a deal, so we just went around and parked, and flipped the tailgate down and began munching away. When they were done all three walked over to us. Joe gave both me and Mel a hug and sat in between us, Spink went over to Mel and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then came over and gave me a hug. And leaned up against my side of the car. I handed Joe and Spink their burgers and fries, and Mel handed out the drinks. I grabbed Heco's and held it out to him, when he reached for it I pulled it out of reach.

"You can have this, if you be nice for the night. Which means no hittin on me, or pickin on me cause I chose the good path with my life, got it?" I snapped. Heco and Dog always teased me about being a goody toe shoes, and how I thought I was better than drugs, which in turn meant I thought I was better than then, though no one else that we hung out with shared that opinion of me. But I have yet to hang with Billy, or Bodie, so they might share the same opinion.

"Fine but only for tonight, or until ya feed me again." I just shook my head and handed him his food. The five of us ate and joked around till midnight. All joking stopped when a car that matched Heco's except the colors were reversed pulled up. I noticed two things right away, there were three people in the car, and the guys that were with us all stood at attention. I then noticed the movements of the Joe, and Spink. Joe took a step in front of Mel, and Spink took a step in front of me. Almost like they were trying to hide us from view.

I watched from behind Spink, as the car stopped and then turned off, and all three men got out. It was Billy, Bodie, and Baggy. Baggy caught my eye and gave me an apologetic smile. That sent my nerves into over drive.

"What the fuck do we have here?"Billy called out as he walked over to us. Mel stepped around Joe and went to Billy, she got about two feet from him, before she stopped from his glare. Then she took a step back and retreated to Joe's side. "This what you fucking call working?"

"Come on Billy we were just having a quick snack." Joe spoke up.

"And why the fuck are the whores here, huh?" With that I stood up, grabbed the stuff off the tailgate, and slammed the tailgate closed. I handed Spink and Joe their stuff and tapped Mel on the arm and nodded toward the car. She looked at me and then she looked at Billy.

"Where the fuck you think you goin?" Billy snarled. Taking a step toward all of us.

"Home." I replied tapping Mel again. I don't know what his problem was or what he was capable of but I was not gonna stick around and find out. When she began to turn to the vehicle, I did to. I only stopped when I heard a whimper escape her lips. When I turned around, Billy had grabbed her and practically threw her into Bodie and was now making his way to me. Since I already had the driver door open I reached into the side compartment as quickly as possible and shoved my knife into my pocket.

"And what the fuck you think you gonna do with that, princess?" _SHIT. How the fuck did he see me grab my knife I have no fucking idea._

"Keep you at a safe distance, thanks." I replied with a sarcastic smirk. To my surprise he stopped walking and actually started to laugh.

"I got to give your ass credit, you ain't as fuckin stupid as I thought you were. But that knife aint gonna do shit, against a gun, princess." He shoot me a sarcastic smirk right back, pulling up his shirt just enough for me to see the gun tucked into the front of his pants. And couldn't help but notice that the stomach behind said gun was very defined and VERY nice to look at. I shook that thought out of my head and pulled the knife out of my back pocket, waved it to him, and made a point of showing him that I was putting it back.

"Good girl, now how about you move your ass back over here, huh?" He said motioning to where Spink and Joe were standing. I did and even though my nerves were going absolutely crazy I made a point to not make it seem like walking that close to him scared the shit out of me. When I was finally next to Spink I made a motion with my arms in a you-happy-now.

"Right so, now that everyone is fucking paying attention. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING?" He snarled making sure to glare at everyone while he talked. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Well one of you mother fuckers better start fucking talking or I'm gonna start fucking hitting."

"We were doing what you told us. I swear, Billy." Heco spoke up. Both Spink and Joe added words of agreement.

"So explain the girls?" Billy shot a glare at me.

"Well you know how Mel comes to the house and hangs and does a few lines, after. Well her and Addie usually hang around till me and Spink are done, then we go back to Spink's." Joe explained looking at the ground the whole time. "They only do it twice a month, though." He quickly added finally locking eyes with his brother.

Billy brows knitted in confusion and put his attention back to me. "Why the fuck only twice a month?"

"Cause I want to make sure I have a place to live and food in the fridge, can't do that if she spends all the money on drugs." He just nodded his head in understanding, and then stuck his hand out in a gimmie motion, I just looked at it then back at him. "What?" Now I was the one clearly confused.

"Keys." It wasn't a question or request, it was clearly a demand. I shot a look at Mel, then Joe and Spink, they all nodded their heads. I slowly pulled out my keys from my pocket and locked eyes with Billy as I placed my only way of escape if something bad was to happen in his hands. Once he had them he turned and tossed them to Bodie.

"Take Mel and Joe back to the office." With that all three started going to my car. I turned and went to join them, when I felt a hand grab my elbow. When I turned I followed the well defined, nicely tattooed arms to the face of Billy. I just gave him a what-now look.

"Your with me, princess."

"WHAT?!?" It came out as more of a screech then a word, resulting in the corners of Billy's mouth twisting up in a smirk.

"Come on." He let go of my arm and began walking to his car. As I watched Bodie leave in my car. "You too, Spink, Baggy. Heco you finish your shit here." All three guys walked to Billy's car. When Billy was about to get into his car, he turned and realized I was still in the same spot. "Look I ain't gonna fucking hurt you unless you really fucking piss me off, so get in the fucking car."

As I slowly walked to the car all I could think was at least he was honest. The only other thought was…here I go again.


	2. Chapter 2

I could have said I had no choice, but in reality I did, just not any good ones. On one hand I could said no, pissed off an already annoyed gang leader and then walked the distance home and probably get killed. Or on the other I could get in the car and go with the already annoyed gang leader and deal with what he throws at me. It was a lose-lose situation, and either way I knew what I could do, I knew what I could handle.

And as I got in the car, I began to think of how much of my past I wanted to keep hidden. It's not that I regret anything that I had to do, I mean I had survive. While the way I went about it was probably not the smartest, it was the easiest for me. And it did eventually lead me to where I am now, so all is good. I mean I am in college. But then again you got to think it also has me in a gang leader's car, traveling to an unknown destination.

"You fucking hear me?" Was followed by a hand slamming on the dashboard, knocking me out of my thoughts. I followed the tattooed arm up to the face of its owner. He was looking directly at me; with a none too pleased look upon his scar stricken face.

"What?" I sheepishly asked.

"You need to fuckin listen when someone if fucking talking to you, especially when it is me fuckin talkin. Got it?" He snapped, as his eyes went back to the road.

"Yea." The sarcastic tone left my mouth before I could change it. I was sent forward into the dashboard as he slammed on the brakes. "Dude, what the hell?" I questioned, snapping my eyes to Billy.

"Get out." Was all he said not even looking at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Where the hell are we?" I said extremely annoyed and scared. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He is talking to us, Addie. This is one of our corners." Spink whispered into my ear.

"Oh." With that I opened the door and got out myself. Both Spink and Baggy gave me hugs as they exited the car and walked into the shadows. I heard the seat get pushed back as I watched their backs disappear. I was kind of not wanting to be alone with someone I didn't know, but I knew it was probably the only smart choice right now. So I got back in the car and closed the door, and looked out the front window. After about two minutes of not moving I finally looked over at Billy, his eyes were glued to me, it was like he was looking at me and trying to figure everything out all at once and something was keeping him confused.

"Just ask." I announced breaking the silence, resting my head on the head rest, staring at the ceiling of the car.

"Why aren't you scared? I mean I could do anything I want to you, and no one would stop me. Hell I could fucking kill you if I wanted to. And yet you sit there indifferent to the whole thing." I could hide the slight smirk that reached my lips.

"Cause I learned how to hide my true emotions at a young age. And would it do any good if showed you how freaked out you make?" I replied, tilting my head to look at him.

He just nodded his head and turned back to the road and we finally drove off. We drove to some remote place, parked the car and then got out, motioning me to do the same. I did and met him at the front of the car.

"You gonna murder me now?" I asked trying to laugh the nerves away. It wasn't really working.

"No, now I want answers." He said pushing me against the hood of the car as he stood directly in front of me. He kept his hand on my stomach from where he pushed me. I looked down at his hand then back at him.

"You can get your answers without touching me." I stated as I pushed his arm away from me. His eyebrows just rose as he took a step back from me. "Your sleeping with my roommate, so don't expect me to do the same. I'm not that kind of girl." I stated simply, placing my hands on the hood of the car and pushing myself up so that I was sitting on it, he just nodded his head and turned his back to me.

"I want to know why the fuck someone who doesn't do drugs is willing to be around them and hang out with drug dealers. In other words who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing around my gang?" He growled out turning back to face me as he began the second sentence.

"I'm someone who is helping out a friend. No I am not a nark or informant or anything. I promise I am no threat to you, and I don't plan on being on in the future." I simply replied back, I mean I knew I couldn't be mad at him he was protecting his family. It actually brought a familiar feeling as I remembered someone from my past asking the same questions to every new person in my life.

"How the fuck I know you ain't lying, so that I don't fucking shoot you fucking dead right now." He began as he pulled out his gun, making sure I got the threat.

"You don't. There is no way I can prove it to you other than to win your trust. But I don't plan on making myself a more prominanent fixture in your gang's life than I already am. All I want to do is finish college, and if the first four months of rooming with Mel without taking her on these drug runs were any indication, stopping by the underpass every other week is the only way I am going to achieve that with Mel as my roommate." I replied back.

Billy took a threatening step forward, lifting the gun to eye level. "If I find out you are fucking lying to me it will be the last fucking thing you do. Got it?"

"Yeah. Loud and clear." I replied eyes on the guns, if anything sent chills down my spines it was guns. I never really ever got use to them. It was the only part of the life that I tried to avoid. I mean the gun under my seat was never touched by me, and I only had it because I made a promise to someone when I decided I wanted to go to college in Boston.

After a minute or so of his threatening stare down, Billy slipped the gun back into his hiding spot between his pants and shirts. "Get in." And with that he took me back to Spink's where everyone already was.


	3. Chapter 3

I had only seen Billy in passing the rest of the semester. As summer vacation approached, both Mel and I began to think about where we wanted to live next semester. We already decided that we wanted to stay roommates, but we both wanted to get off campus.

Look I know somewhere we can live, but I am not so sure how you will like it. Mel said as we were eating dinner before we went out to the underpass for the last time this semester.

Why you make it seem so promising already. I laughed out, as I looked at her trying to read her face.

Well, I was talking to Joe the other day and told him how expensive it is to find a place to live around here, even with a roommate. And he might have mentioned that there is an apartment that is up for rent at the guy s apartment complex. I could only hang my jaw open. I mean don t get me wrong I like the guys well enough but to actually be living in the same place as them, wow that would be a big change. And would definitely make me a more permanent fixture in their lives. SHIT. And before you say anything, it s a spacious three bedroom for the price of a one bedroom.

Ummm I have a feeling that it might be because they can t get anyone to live there considering the neighbors. There is no way in hell Billy would want us there, let alone let us move in. I replied back.

Well you see, that is why we aren t gonna go to the underpass tonight. We are gonna go to the Four Roses and talk to Billy about it. I swear my jaw had to be to the floor by now.

That is so not happening. I have successfully avoided that guy since that night and now you want me to walk directly into his territory and say Hey, you remember that night you held a gun to my head and I promised you I wanted nothing more to do with you and your gang. Well I was wondering if you wanted to be NEIGHBORS . I finished as I put my dishes in the sink. Yeah don t think he will take it that well.

He held a gun to your head? Mel squealed. Shit I forgot I hadn t told her about that night. All I said was that me and Billy had come to an understanding and all was ok. I want all the details of that night right now. And none of this it was nothing bullshit you always say when it comes up.

So I sat down and told her the whole story. Shit girl I had no idea. WOW. He is such an asshole. See if I have sex with him again. She exclaimed. I just gave her an all knowing look. Ok fine, but I will find some way to punish him. We both just laughed at her obvious admittance to liking sex with Billy more than she should.

So then we don t have to go out tonight then? And we will find somewhere else to live? I asked praying she would say ok. But knowing full well that wasn t gonna happen.

Nope. We are still going out and still going to ask Billy to live in the apartment complex. Only now I am not gonna let him say no. She replied as she put her dishes in the sink and continued on to her room to change for the night.

So what should I wear then? I mean what the hell is the Four Roses? I screamed out to her, as I headed into my room to do the same.

It a hole in the wall bar that the boys practically live at. It will mainly be the gang and some drunken idiots and druggies. So look hot without looking hot. She screamed over to me.

I had decided to wear my jeans, ankle high boots (easy to run in case anything happened, another lesson from my past), and a plain white halter top, that showed just enough cleavage, to be sexy but not slutty. Mel however wore a mini skirt and a club shirt that showed WAY to much cleavage and three inch heels. I just shook my head and laughed.

What? She questioned as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed to my death, as I saw it. I need some sort of way to bargain with him. Yeah yet again I was laughing at her. As she pointed to the building that we were going to, I couldn t help but feel sick to my stomach.

It wasn t that I was scared of Billy exactly, but if my past taught me anything it was to realize when to pick my battles and with whom to battle with. And I knew I didn t want to battle with Billy especially when the people I counted on to help me when I got in that sort of battle were at opposite ends of the country.

When we walked into the bar and the musty smell of liquor and smoke filled my lungs, I couldn t help but take a big breath, and let old memories flood me. I hadn t realized how long it had actually been since I had been in a bar. I use to go all the time to pick up my drunk brothers and I remember the last night I was home, they held a huge party for me at their favorite bar. And Johnny the owner even let me drink. That was about two years ago and I hadn t seen any of my brothers since then. And the only news I got was from our mother and even then that was a rare thing.

There s Billy and Bodie at the back table. I just nodded my head, as I looked around. Mel headed straight for Billy. I headed that way to only as I closed in I veered to the left and joined Joe and Baggy at the pool table.

Damn the girl CAN look nice. Baggy commented as he stood up from taking a shot.

Yeah I can when I got something to look nice for. Sorry but hanging out under the overpass and then crashing at Spink s does not get me all dressed up. I replied back, grabbing the shot Joe was holding out for me. I waited till he got his, cheers ed it and downed the shot, of what I now know was Jack Daniels.

So, Mel talking to Billy about you guys moving in? Joe quietly asked me, as he poured another shot.

Yup, so keep these coming, she can drive me home for a change. Both Joe and Baggy just looked at me like I had announced that I was the Queen of England or something. I just ignored their looks and looked around the bar again, my eyes landing on Mel who was seated in Billy s lap with her hands around his neck reaching across the table to slap Bodie. Then my eyes connected with Billy s pissed off piercing glare. Shit, this is not gonna be good.

And that thought was proven true when Billy slid Mel off his lap and into the seat and he headed toward us. He reached out grabbed my arm and dragged me down a hallway. As he pulled me along I made sure to reach out and grab the bottle of JD out of Joe s hand.

What the fuck is this bullshit Mel is dragging on about you and her moving into our apartments? I mean she has to be fucking high? Right? His tone just kept harsher and harsher. Huh? What the fuck happened to you not making yourself a more fucking permanent fixture in our fucking lives? He snapped out after he roughly pushed me to a wall. I took a long swig, coughing a little as the liquid founds its final resting place.

Well, considering I only found out about it not even an hour ago, you can t be pissed at me for not doing anything about it. And if you re so concerned, just tell her no. I m sure we can find another place to live, not for that price, but I m sure there is something. I quickly snapped back. He just pushed off the wall and glared at me, as he wiped his hand over his head and then down his face letting out a sigh of frustration.

Billy POV:

I swear to GOD this girl is gonna be the fucking death of me. How the hell can one girl get on my damn nerves and yet has found a spot in the heart of all my boys, except for Bodie. And that is probably only because he has always been with me and hasn t hung out with her. But Bodie always had his eyes on Mel anyways, which always pissed him off when he found her in my bed in the morning and not his. Not that she hadn t been in his bed as much as mine. Bet her friend here doesn t know that. So decision time, do I let these two fucking move in or not?

Alright fine you two can fucking move in, but one and I fucking mean one fucking problem with you and you re fucking gone. You fucking got it? I made my point as I stepped directly in front of her and pointed my finger in her face. All she fucking did was glare right back at me take another swig out of a god damn Jack Daniels bottle and nodded her head. The fucking balls this girl had was both starting to piss me off and fucking intrigue me.

I ripped the bottle out of her hand finished it off and then threw it on the ground by her feet. Then grabbed her jaw. When I ask you a fucking question I want a fucking verbal response. Not this shaking of the head bullshit.

Fine. I understand. She quickly replied. When I let her go, she didn t even budge, just stared directly at me, as I glared daggers at her. Are you finished threatening me now, or should I stay here? The thing was she had no attitude in her voice. It was an actual real question, like...SHIT! like she had been in this situation before. I glared at her for a few more minutes trying to see if she would squirm but got nothing. She was to calm, just like she was when i questioned her that night. Until I shoved a gun in her face. Finally I motioned with my hand letting her know that she was permitted to leave. I just stood there and watched her walk. My unasked questions had officially been answered. This girl knew this life, knew when to show respect, and when to react. The new questions that popped up in my mind were not making me happy.

But now both Bodie and I would be able to keep a better eye on her, since in about a week she is gonna be moving into the apartments. See the thing was it wasn't Joe's idea. Yeah he thinks his little fucking brain came up with it, but Bodie had heard Mel whinning about finding a place, and one of the three bedrooms just happened to open up right when they were looking. Its ok the fuckers owed me a shit load of money anyways. And then Joe just happened to over hear me and Bodie talking about it. Funny how that works. We just happened to kill a few birds with one stone. Also now I knew I could count on a fuck when ever I wanted with Mel in the same fucking place. The only thing was I really wanted to give her roommate a go. I lit another cigarette and headed back to the table and told Mel, that I would tell the landlord that they were moving in and Joe would get the key within the week. 


	4. Chapter 4

We had the key to our new apartment three weeks before we actually had to move out of campus housing. And the last two of those weeks were exam weeks. Thankfully for me I didn't have any exams that first week and Mel had one on Friday. SO here is how our move broke down.

The first week, we gathered as many cleaning supplies as we could and went to town on our new place. It was disgusting. But by the time we were done it was well livable. We had to go shopping for living room and dining room furniture because what was at out current place was actually school property along with our beds and dressers. But I knew I could get bedroom sets back home. All I had to do was make one phone call and I could actually have this whole place furnished, but I wanted to make it on my own so I was gonna do that as much as possible. That first Saturday we hit up some yard sales and found some amazing furniture for about a quarter of the price we should have. Thankfully, Joe, Spink and Baggy, who owned a truck, helped us move all of that in.

The second week went about us packing everything up from our old place. We were both done by Tuesday. And whenever we could steal Baggy's truck we would take a load over in that and in my vehicle. By Thursday morning we were done. Everything was moved except our essentials that we needed on a daily basis. But those could be moved in about an hour two at the longest. All of Thursday Mel stayed locked up in her room, studying for her exam that was at 7am the next morning. I drove over to our apartment and started unpacking the kitchen and the living room things, and started decorating out place. That was the thing that sucked most about living on campus; we couldn't decorate the walls any way we wanted. I measured out the windows and wrote the measurements on a list that seemed only to be getting longer and longer of things that we needed or more so wanted for our new place. Right after Mel's exam we were heading to my hometown to go get the beds and things. Billy was actually letting Joe and Baggy go with us, because Baggy wouldn't let us take his truck across state lines. Yeah, this weekend was gonna be interesting. I had the whole living room, dining room and kitchen done; by the time Mel called me at 6pm complaining she was hungry and that there was no food in the house. Which I knew was true because we hadn't gone grocery shopping for anything but the essentials for breakfast since we got the key. I told her to go back to studying and I and the boys would be there soon. Both Baggy and Joe were spending the night with us, so we could just wake them up when Mel was done and go. Driving to Detroit was gonna take a while and I had an exam first thing Monday morning and it took about a day there and a day back. So really we would only be spending Saturday actually in Detroit. This is actually how I preferred it. I had called my mother for all intense and purposes and she said that is was safe for me to come home. But I knew as soon as she got on the phone and told any of the boys I was coming back in town even for a day that they would all be there ready to kick my ass for leaving them without so much as a goodbye. But hey they did it first.

It was me and Mel in my car and Baggy and Joe in the truck. We had radios in case the boys got too far behind or lost me at a turn or something. Or if one of us needed to go to the bathroom or were hungry or needed to change drivers we would pull over. The last one was only the boys; I drove the whole having been use to driving for that length of time. The drive usually took me about thirteen to fourteen hours. With the four of them it took over 16 hours; way to long to be in a car. When we arrived it was midnight. Thankfully Mom was use to us coming in at all hours of the night. Plus I had called her at like ten and told her not to wait up. As we parked and made our way into the house, there was a note posted on the door.

_Hey my beautiful girl,_

_None of the boys know you are coming except for of course Jer. And he said he wouldn't tell the others. All the rooms are ready to be slept in, even yours!_

_See you in the morning for Saturday pancakes. _

_So glad your back home,_

_Evelyn_

"Wow she is actually cool." Mel announced. I just nodded my head pulled the note off the door and turned the key in the lock. As we walked into the house, a million memories hit me at once. The all too familiar one of baking cookies came as soon as I opened the door and breathed.

"Throw your coats on the hangers, shoes under them. Drop your bags here for now, and follow me." We all did what I said. And I walked through the kitchen to the dining room. Where there was a tray of oatmeal raisin cookies, and another tray of chocolate chip. Another quick note was between them. That simply stated that dinner was in the fridge and we were welcomed to help ourselves. I just simply snacked on some cookies and Mel did the same. The guys however were starving so I fixed them up a plate of ham, mashed potatoes and green beans. We all sat around the table as the boys ate.

"So how come you don't want any of the guys to know you are home?" Joe questioned while he stuffed his face full of ham.

"Because it's none of your damn business." I snapped. I didn't mean to be mean about it but this life was a sore subject I mean the only good thing I think I ever really got out of it was Evelyn. "Sorry look it's just a long story I don't want to think about right now. Or ever for that matter. Just eat so we can all get some sleep." Joe just nodded his head and finished eating. Once they were done, we all grabbed out things. "Look no mention that you in a gang or anything, ok? If anyone asks you guys go to school with us and live in the same place as us. Don't even for a second think of telling anyone where that is exactly. And no stupid shit Joe." The three of us laughed at the last part as Joe just playfully shoved me. Then I lead them all upstairs and showed them were they could sleep.

The next morning I woke up to two little girls jumping on my bed. Repeatedly telling me to "Wake Up! Wake Up!" It took me a minute before I realized where I was and who was jumping on me.

"Alright you two she is up. Now why don't you go downstairs and help Grandma with breakfast." The girls squealed and ran past their father.

"Damn, they got big Jer. How old are they now?" I asked as I switched my shorts for jeans and threw a shirt over my sports bra that I had slept in.

"Four and two. You would know that if you stayed in contact a little more.

"Don't start with the shit Jerry. I'm not in the mood. And I want this trip to be a good one. I am only here for the weekend and then I will be out of your hair." I sighed out.

"Fine. But Jack is on his way here. Not sure when he will get here though."

"YOU FUCKING TOLD DIDN'T YOU?" He was silent and just looked at the floor. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." I cried out, not sure if I was more angry or scared. "Is _he _ coming?" Jerry just looked up at me. "I need to know if I need to pack now and get the fuck out of here Jerry. So fucking answer me." I growled out.

"Yeah, Fucking answer the girl, asshole." I heard a voice call behind me. I whirled around and slammed Joe against a wall.

"YOU EVER FUCKING TALK TO MY FAMILY LIKE THAT AND I WILL HURT YOU SO FUCKING BAD YOU WOULD THINK YOUR BROTHER DID IT." Joe's eyes showed a flash of fear.

"Addie?" Mel asked from the doorway of Jack's room. I pushed off Joe and turned back to Jerry.

"Well is he fucking coming or not?"

"Nope, can't make it in time. But he offered me five hundred to tail ya, and find out where you keep running off to." A deep voice that I had missed so much called as he climbed up the stairs. He just looked at me and smiled. "Ma says breakfast is ready and that you need to stop yelling and cursing because she raised you better than that and there are little girls in the house."

"Fuck you Jack." I growled walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"I missed you, little girl."

"Ditto to you there Jack." I replied as I turned to everyone else. "Baggy, Joe and Mel, this is Jack and Jerry. Guys this is Mel my roommate and the other two are Baggy and Joe they are the ones with the truck to help us move the furniture." All nodded their heads and issued hellos. I watched as Mel bit her lower lip and blushed, I turned to see Jack staring at her checking her out in a cami and booty shorts. I smacked Jack upside his head. "NO."

"What?" He replied with a smile.

"You know what. NO. Oh and you couldn't tail me if your life depended on, let alone five hundred dollars." He just laughed and headed down the stairs with Jerry. "You three get dressed, we got breakfast, so just come downstairs when you are ready and then we can get to packing." Mel and Baggy disappeared back into their given rooms. Joe was already dressed and stood against the wall and stared at me.

"Look I'm sorry."

"How are you all related?"

"Long story. But don't disrespect them…ever. I will choose them over any of you in a heart beat, just like you would Billy." With that I turned and walked down the stairs, Joe simply followed.

We all ate breakfast after I introduced my friends to not only Evelyn but Camille and the girls as well. I was thankful that Evelyn focused the conversation on Jack and Jerry and off me. Apparently Jerry and Jack were going to help us with the packing and stuff. With all the help it only took about 3 hours to get both vehicles completely loaded and covered, so that nothing would get wet if it rained or anything. We had initially came for two queen bed sets (the frames, box spring and mattresses), but with the way Evelyn and her church group is we ended up with four nightstands (two pairs that matched their respective bed), three lamps, a box full of sheets, pillow covers, another box full of comforters, I think about three total, and another box of about ten different sized pillows. She also gave us a recliner, and a futon, three boxes of kitchen crap and two boxes of towels and other odds and ends. Mel's eyes were about to pop out of her head. Mine were too but that was because I couldn't believe we actually fit it all in the two vehicles.

When we were all done, we went back to the house and had lunch. Then Mel, Baggy and Joe went out and explored Detroit with Jerry, as me and Jack hung out. Apparently I had no say in this decision.

"I'm glad Jerry called me. I have missed you like crazy." Jack opened the conversation as we walked through the old neighborhood, throwing his arm around my shoulders. We were heading to our favorite diner for dessert.

"I've missed you too." I replied kicking at the ground, praying he wasn't about to start with the usual conversation.

"Then why the hell have you stayed away from us for so long? Why can't we know where you live or how you are doing? HUH?" He asked reaching out and grabbing my arm to turn me toward him, cause as soon as the first sentence finished I was out from under his arm and trying to pick up my pace, guess my prayer was ignored.

"Because I don't want Bobby to know." I meekly replied.

"You know if he heard you calling him that he would have a shit fit right?" Jack teased.

"When the fuck doesn't he have a shit fit about what I do, Jack?" I replied.

"Yeah you got a point. Addie he is your father though. He is just worried and trying to protect you." I winced as he said that F word. Yes, Robert "Bobby" Mercer was my father, there was no escaping that.

"Yeah, well were the fuck is he then huh? He dumped me off on Evelyn six years ago and I have barely seen him since. Sure he sends a birthday card every year and calls on the holidays, but that don't mean shit Jack. Hell I see the rest of you more than I fucking see him. He taught me how to survive in this life and then left me to it." I snapped back. "Giving sperm, and teaching me how to survive and then leaving me with Evelyn, does not make someone a father."

"It could have been fucking worse, Addie. You could have fucking had my life. You ever fucking think of that huh? You ever think 'Hey I'm lucky my dad doesn't beat and rape me? I'm lucky he loves me?' HUH? That thought ever fucking hit you? I know both mom and Bobby raised you fucking better than that." Jack growled.

"Fuck that Jack. Yes I realize I had a better childhood than you. I get that and I am sorry you had that life, but come on he had me when he was fucking fifteen and I am almost twenty years old. He has acted more like a god damn older brother than a fucking father. Hell he treats all of you better than he has ever treated me." I bit back, tears stinging my eyes. I turned and walked home, not wanting to deal with it anymore. This is the exact reason I didn't want to see him or Angel. They both were on the whole kick that it was _my_ job to make a relationship with my father. Jerry happily stayed out of it, but since he called Jack and Bobby I am reconsidering telling him when I come home now to. Jack just looked like he was never going to give this up. He idolized Bobby; Jack was only six when I was born. Jerry was thirteen and Angel was nine. I felt like I was a sister to them all, though they were my uncles I never called them it. My mother was a druggie, liked following the local gang around, which Bobby and Jerry were both a part of. When my mother got pregnant she immediately asked Bobby for money so that she could get an abortion, Bobby fought her tooth and nail, and eventually won when Evelyn got involved for her to keep the baby.

I was raised by all five Mercers, with my father leaving when I was fourteen to go off and do who the fuck know what, and my mother died when I was three of a drug overdose. When I was ten I shot my first gun, and learned to hold a blade, but twelve I was the best shoot in the family, next to Angel of course. When Bobby left it hit me hard and every month that I didn't get to see him made me even harder, and I joined the life he told me to stay the hell away from. Though I hid it a hell of a lot better than any of the boys ever did, by my fifteenth birthday I was a full fledged gang member, and everyone knew whose kid I was and what I was capable of doing, and unfortunately to say I have killed someone. But at school and home, I was the perfect teenage girl, I got straight A's, kept a clean room, knew how to cook dinner, never missed curfew (but always snuck out). I knew how to deal, how to count money fast, and Angel made sure I knew how to hustle correctly before he left. He thought it was a fun game for me to learn, little did he know that I was a better hustler than him.

I only got caught by the cops once. And I got away scot free because the cops knew my mom and thought I was just at the wrong place wrong time. Little did they know that the guy murdered was killed by me, because he had raped and beat the only other girl in our gang. I did everything that Bobby told me never to do and wasn't proud of it like I thought I would be.

When I turned eighteen I put the final nail in the Bobby Mercer coffin and changed my name to Addison Evelyn Sisk, my mother's last name. I got three full scholarships when I graduated and choose the one to Boston University, though told no one. Evelyn knew because she had helped me with all my forms, but she respected my wishes to stay hidden. When I left for college early, I enrolled for summer courses, I didn't tell anyone where I was going and when I was going to be back.

Apparently two days after I left, and three days after my graduation, Bobby came back to Detroit. When he found out I was already gone and didn't want him to know where I was he went ape shit. Then he found my box of my high school endeavors under my bed, I had left it on purpose, he got to read about how much I hated how he left me and how I did everything he told me not to just to spite him. Later on Jack told me that the guy who use to run the gang I was in, had gotten shot in both legs and beat all to shit; apparently what I didn't know was that before he left Bobby had warned them all to stay the fuck away from me, but that obviously didn't happen. Evelyn told him she knew where I was but was not going to tell him because it would not be fair to me. She thought that I would only keep away from him for a little bit, but now it has been two years and I had yet to actually speak to him and four years since I last saw him. Yeah he sent birthday cards, and postcards and holiday cards, but he had to send them to Evelyn and then she forwarded them to my school address. I never came home for holidays or if I did it was a last minute decision and only when I was a hundred percent certain that none of the boys but Jerry would be there.

As I got back to the house I saw Joe sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette and Baggy on the phone.

"Where's Mel?" I asked sitting next to Joe.

"In the kitchen, with Evelyn making sandwiches." I raised my eyebrows in question. "Billy called, we need to get home ASAP, apparently some shit is going down and he needs us back, which means someone got shot or something." Joe said quietly, or at least we thought.

"YOU'RE IN ANOTHER FUCKING GANG. ADDISON I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, I AM GONNA KILL YOU, THAT IS IF BOBBY DOESN'T GET TO YOUR ASS FIRST." Jack cried out making Joe and Baggy practically get whiplash turning to me to see my reaction.

"I'm not in a fucking gang, Jack. So shut the hell up, Jesus, you will fucking scare Evelyn. Joe's big brother is. And he is just paranoid about his brother getting hurt. Shit. And if you even think of fucking telling him, I swear I will run so far you will never be able to find me." I quickly lied, and threatened.

"Yeah, then he would be a hell of a lot safer if he stayed here then wouldn't he?" Jack retorted with logic.

"Probably, but Billy don't exactly think logically all the time, and when Billy says come, I got to go man." Joe spoke up, realizing I needed cover.

"Are you in the fucking gang?" Joe shook his head no, which was the truth he wasn't technically a member yet. "Is he?" Jack motioned to Baggy. "Yeah he is." I replied, there was no point in lying.

"Fuck Addie, not again damn it." Jack replied shaking his head.

"I can take care of my fucking self Jack. All of you made sure of that when you all fucking left me here alone, unprotected. So guess what, you all lost your say to tell me what I can and can not do. Now I am going to go pack, leave them the hell alone, and stop talking about my god damn past like you were here for it." With that I stormed up to my room and started packing.

I was ready in ten minutes, so much for resting. We drove through the night, this time with Joe with me and Mel with Baggy.

"So…You were in a gang?" Joe asked about halfway though the trip.

"Wow. Seven hours. Was wondering how long till you brought that bit of information up." I replied sarcastically.

"Man, I can't wait to tell Billy, his reaction is gonna be priceless." He laughed.

"I bet you a hundred bucks that he already knows or at least has his suspicions about me and that way of life." I replied, turning the radio up, making sure Joe got the hint I didn't want to talk.

When we finally arrived, another seven hours later, all the guys were at the apartments.

"Holy shit I thought you guys were just getting bedroom shit." Heco exclaimed.

"What can we say, Evelyn apparently loves us! Well at least she loves Addie." Mel happily replied as she jumped out of Baggy's truck.

"Yeah, you guys wanna help?" Baggy asked, as he put the tailgate down.

"Yo, Billy guess what?" Joe happily called out, as he walked around the front of my car. I turned to see Billy had finally joined the rest of the guys.

"What?" He said in a bored tone, as he blew out smoke.

"Addie use to be… Hey what the fuck?" He stopped mid-sentence when I threw the rest of my water on him.

"Shut the fuck up Joe. Jesus." I stated, letting my tailgate down.

"Hell no, you bet me a hundred that he already knew, and I am holding you fucking to it." I just shook me head.

"What the fuck you two talking about?" Bodie spoke up.

"I use to be in a fucking gang alright?" I stated as I passed them with one of boxes in my hands. I set it by the elevator and went back for another.

"Man, you were fucking right." Bodie said, hitting Billy in the arm.

"So I guess that means you owe me a hundred there Joe. Backfired like a motherfucker didn't it." I smiled at him, as I tried to pass by them again, but was stopped when both Billy and Mel reached out to me.

"You were in a fucking gang?" Mel cried out, looking a little hurt that I didn't tell her.

"We need to fucking talk." Billy said at the same time as Mel.

"Can we please unpack all this shit first?" I asked irritated.

"Mel, you and the boys, put this shit away. Bodie grab her and let's go. Joe come with us." Billy ordered. Bodie grabbed the box from my hands and gave it to Jamie, and then motioned me to follow Billy who was walking to his car.

I simply let out a huff and followed along. Seriously annoyed that for some reason people can't figure out that after a fourteen hour drive that all I want to do is unpack so that I can put my bed together and pass the hell out. But noooo I have to go explain my past.

The ride was quiet, and then we arrived at an abandoned building. When we parked and entered the building, an all to familiar smell stopped me in my tracks.

"Fuck." I let out, hanging my head. "I'm not doing this." And with that I knew I was taking a huge risk, but I turned on my heel and walked out of the building and past the car.

"You better fucking stop right now." Billy demanded. I took one more step and then decided against moving anymore. I wouldn't turn around, but stood quietly listening to Billy's footsteps coming up behind me. "Where the hell you think your fucking going? Huh?" He huffed, as he turned me to look at him.

"I am not going into your cook house. I refuse to do this again. I made a promise and I am gonna fucking keep it. I told you once that I didn't want to be a permanent part of your life, and I understand that I will be living in the same building and I thank you for letting me do that, but I will not be a part of this world again." I said staring straight into his eyes. He nodded his head, and was quiet for a minute.

"What gang were you in?" He asked.

"It was a little street gang back in Detroit, you wouldn't have heard of it." I replied.

"That didn't fucking answer my question." He growled.

"Sheppards." I replied.

"Alright then. How long ago were you involved with them." He asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Three years ago. I told them once I graduated, I was done."

Billy laughed. "And they just fucking let you go? Bullshit. Nobody just ups and leaves a fucking gang."

"Trust me. They had no choice. I wanted out, I got out. Plus the leader knew my family pretty well; Evelyn helped him out a couple of times when he was younger. So when he heard I wanted to go to college, he let me out." I replied simply, leaving out a lot of details.

"What the fuck did you guys do?" He asked.

"That depends on who you were talking to. Some were protectors for the rest of us, some were dealers, some were cookers, some were money counters, it all depended on what each person was good at." I explained, praying he wouldn't ask my job.

"And what the fuck did you do then? Huh? What were you good at?" He asked, as he was studying me.

"I did a couple different things, mainly a money counter though." I said trying to hide my lie, why was no one listening to my fucking prayers.

"You're lying." He announced. I shook my head and looked at the ground, not wanting to answer. When I didn't say anything and just kept looking down, he reached for my chin and with a steel like grip brought my face to his.

"What the fuck was your main job?" He blew out the smoke in his mouth. I just shook my head the best I could, which wasn't very easy. He grip tightened on my face. "What the fuck did I tell you about verbal answers?"

"I am not going to relive my past for you. I am done with that life, and I am not going to explain myself to you." I stated as best I could. My jaw was really starting to hurt. "Please just leave it alone." I begged. He pushed me away from him and let me go.

"For now." And with that he walked past me and went into the building. I didn't exactly know how to get back to the apartments, so I lay on the hood of the car and waited for the guys to come out. They finally came out over an hour later.

"I thought you would have walked home by now." Bodie stated.

"I could have, but then I would have had to help carry everything, and plus I am not totally sure which way I need to go. And I didn't want to walk, so I figured I would wait." I explained as I jumped off the hood, right in front of Billy. He now had an old ratty knapsack on. He caught my eye line and laughed pushing me toward the driver's side door.

"Just get in the fucking car." And with that the four of us headed back to the apartments. Joe, Billy and I all got out, while Joe ran up to get some of the guys, I sat on the stoop watching as they all got in the car with Bodie. When they were all in, I went to the elevator, and was surprised when Billy got in with me.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I asked.

"Depends you ready to answer some more questions?" When I shook my head no, I felt him move.

"NO." I quickly answered, moving away from and watching him out of the corner of my eye. He let out a sigh and then replied.

"Then no I won't fucking stop staring at you." And with that the doors opened. He followed right behind me, straight into my new apartment. Jamie, Dog, Tommy and Heco were all sitting in the living room. Mel, Heco and Dog were all doing lines, while Jamie and Tommy just sat and drank beers. They all turned when we walked in.

"How was your little ride?" Heco laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled officially annoyed with being around a gang.

"Hey Billy, wanna help break in my new bed?" Mel asked as she pushed her body against his.

"No." Was all he said as he pushed her away. She acted like nothing had happened and just turned to me in the kitchen.

"I know how you are about your kitchen so I left all the stuff here for you. We need to go grocery shopping though." She explained.

"Thanks." I looked at the clock, it was just now turning noon. We had driven through the night and I really didn't want a screwed up sleep pattern. Especially with all the shit we still needed to do to the apartment. "Where are my keys? I can go now. Well we can make a list first. Do you want anything special?"

She gave me back my keys, and together we made a list, she was more into the instant things she could eat. All snack foods and frozen foods. I was more into actual ingredients in order to make an actual meal. But with the way she got hungry I knew that getting some snack foods would be a good idea. Thankfully Mel understood and happily compromised. Though the guys happily threw in what they wanted as well.

I took my time at the store; Avoiding going home at all cost. I walked through the store trying to figure out where the hell my past had caught up with me this bad, and exactly how long until Billy started asking me questions again. I finally had two carts full, which was a bitch pushing around the store. When I was checking out my phone went off, I answered without looking at the caller ID, figuring it was Mel and she was hungry.

"Checking out now, Mel. I will make dinner when I get back."

"Who the fuck is Mel? And is she part of this new mother fucking gang to? HUH?" A voice growled over the phone. I voice I grew up knowing, my father.

"Fuck, Bobby." I said without thinking.

"BOBBY? Since when the fuck do you fucking call me that?" He demanded.

"Look, I just got done with a very long trip back from Grandma's. I really am not in the mood to fight with you. And how the fuck did you get this number anyways?" I snapped back.

"Jack practically beat it out of Jerry." He explained like I should have already known that answer.

"Well great now I have to get a new phone. I need to go. Bye." And without another word, I hung up on him. I put my head against the cart and took deep breaths trying not to cry.

"You ok, honey?" The lady at the counter asked, concern clearly stamped across her facial features.

"Yeah, just been one of those weeks you know." I replied, as I resumed placing my things on the conveyor belt.

"Having a party or something?" She asked.

"Nope just got a new place, so need all the essentials you know." She nodded her head in understanding.

When everything was all done, the total came to five hundred, ninety-six dollars and forty-two cents. Evelyn had given me money before I left because she knew I had to hit up the grocery store. Thing of it was that I still had a little over three hundred left over.

When I got back to the apartments, I carried the groceries to the elevator and when I had enough to fill it, I then got on and went up, emptied the elevator and then carried them into the apartment. Tommy and Heco were gone, but Billy and Spink were still sitting on the couch, drinking beers.

"Where is Mel?" I asked. Spink pointed to her room.

"She is pissed Billy won't break in her bed with her." He laughed out, Billy only grunted.

"Then what the hell are you two still doing here?" I asked.

"You have a TV that actually gets good channels." Spink replied. I had the cable company come set the best package they had, because I loved my TV shows. We also had the internet hooked up and DVR in both our rooms and the living room. We also had a lot of sports channels, hint why the boys were watching a football game right now.

"Whatever, just don't touch any of the food." I ordered, as I went to repeat the process of filling up the elevator.

It took me filling up the elevator four times to finally have all the groceries in the house. Then it took me two and a half hours to get the kitchen the way I wanted it. I took little pieces of tape and labeled everything that way Mel would know where everything was. In that time, my phone had rung over twenty times, all from two numbers, Jack's and what I now knew was Bobby's. I put a lasagna in the oven and set the timer.

Just as I was walking to put stuff in my room it rang again. "You gonna fucking answer that damn thing?" Spink asked.

"Yeah when it's someone I actually want to talk to." I said setting it on the coffee table for a second, as I went into my room. I placed all my toiltries on my bed, as I began quickly sorting through the boxes Mel had put in my room. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Mel's voice.

"Yeah you should totally come visit. There are no cute guys here anyways, and I bet Addie would really love that." I quickly opened my door, to see her standing in the living room, with my phone to her ear.

"Who the fuck are you talking to you?" I growled.

"It's Jack, said he has been trying to reach you all day." She answered happily, watching Billy out of the corner of her eye. He was only watching me, as I snatched my phone from her grasp.

"Jesus what the hell Addie?" She whined.

"What the fuck do you want Jack?" I snapped.

"Boston College really? Why the fuck would you to fucking Boston Addie?" He calmly replied. I whipped my head to glare at Mel.

"None of your business Jack, and BU has three different campus and I don't even live on campus anymore. Plus you can not legally get any information from the school unless I authorize it and I refuse to do that. So good luck hunting." And with that I hung up my phone.

"What the hell Addie?" Mel whined again with her hands on her hips. "Why the hell can't your own brother come visit?"

"Because he isn't my brother Mel." I replied, hanging my head.

"What?" Joe asked from the futon, I was so mad at Mel that I didn't even realize that him, Bodie, and Baggy had all walked in.

"He is my uncle. Evelyn is my grandmother. Well sort of, Evelyn adopted my dad, then Jerry, then Angel and then Jack. I was born a year after Jack got to Evelyn's." I explained, only looking at Mel, her eyes were wide in complete surprise. "And if you invite Jack he brings my dad. And well I haven't talked to him in over two years. Or what use to be two years considering he got my phone number and called me while I was at the grocery store. So that is my fucked up family and all I want to tell right now, so if any of you want some of the lasagna I am cooking you will leave me the fuck alone." With that I went back to my room, making sure to take my cellphone with me this time.


End file.
